Heretofore cameras include a housing enclosing a film unit, a viewing window and a lens assembly which includes a normally closed shutter and a lens. A single object centrally positioned with respect to the viewing window as adapted to expose the corresponding image onto the film unit on momentary opening of the shutter. This is the conventional construction of the Polaroid Land type of camera employing a film pack which includes a series of stacked film units, or a more conventional camera having a roll of film units. Once the film unit has been exposed, the function of recocking the shutter control normally causes an automatic advancement of the film to the next film unit. In the case of Polaroid Land cameras, usually ejection of the exposed printed and developed film unit or its withdrawal from the camera housing is tied into the recocking of the shutter control mechanism. The primary purpose in cameras of both types is to avoid a double exposure onto a film before it has been advanced and after the initial exposure thereof. For each object exposed through the camera lens, there is a corresponding image exposed onto the film unit for subsequent developing and printing or for automatic development and printing as in the case of a Polaroid type of camera.